Requiem
by Rielin
Summary: "Mass of the dead, mass of the dead." She murmurs under her breath as she gently plays the pipe organ, the deadly song echoes, and innocent lives are taken- only to leave behind a sinister laugh.


.

 **REQUIEM**

" _Mass of the dead, mass of the dead."_

 _She murmurs under her breath as she gently plays the pipe organ,_

 _the deadly song echoes, and innocent lives are taken- only to leave behind a sinister laugh._

* * *

 _Elsword x Aisha | One Shot_

 _Written by. iReii_

 _06\. 18. 2016_

* * *

BGM: **2-Hour Anime Mix - Best Of Anime Soundtracks - Emotional Ride - Epic Music | Pandora Heaven**

[ Start at 07:59 : Kara no Kyoukai - Garden of Sinners (Pandora Edit)]

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a grand church placed on top of a hill- it was indeed, lovely. Many prayers were whispered by many mortals but those prays crashed down to hell. From a princess- a cursed princess, yes. She played an ancient pipe organ, no one knows how it was still usable, but she did. In fact, she furiously pressed the keys, blood was forming on her fingertips, but the girl in dark dress didn't care. Her pale, slender fingers never stopped playing a song. And she would always murmur, _Mass of the dead… mass of the dead…_ as she played. No one- not a single person- came out of the church alive after hearing her cursed requiem song.

* * *

Dark, ominous clouds were forming above the brave, red haired knight- a sacrifice, to be precise. Pouting, he complained under his breath as he locked his fingers behind his head while he walked up the hills of the abandoned mountain.

 _A Lord Knight that can slaughter the cursed princess-! Oh my, a hero it is at last!_

Was it a choice the knight made? No. In fact, it was a forceful decision. As a brave soldier he is, he must perform a courageous action to save multiple people in the village. The demonic princess that caused various, mysterious deaths for decades- must be killed.

 _I'll just sneak up on her and kill her in single blow. Easy._

Elsword thought as he shrugged. Clenching onto the sword that was locked onto his back, he drew the sword out and rested the weapon onto the walls of the church as he came to a halt- in front of the rusty gate.

Indeed, it was a beautiful church. Or it was once. Here and there were branches of decades old trees, embracing the ruins of the ancient building. Together, it decayed of rottenness. Yet there was sunshine peeking its way from the ominous clouds- to only shine the true colors of the building; a somewhat sophisticated color of dusted gold- a reflection to its historical moments of beauty it once held. The lord knight swiped his finger on top of the ruined gate, only to have dust collected on top of his gloves. He sighed.

 _A century old, perhaps._

Without a repulsion, the brave knight placed his dirtied hands on top of the deserted gate, he clenched his teeth as he pushed forward. Hence the gate creaked open with a low-pitched tone, giving an impression of a sinister.

Inside the ruin, a cold wind welcomed the lonely knight as he took his first step. He came to a halt, in front of the opened door that was the only source of the light as he gazed around the abandoned edifice. On the top, there it hung, a beautiful, golden chandelier that gave its last sparkling breath of light decades ago. Dust was powdered on the windows that were once painted to represent the art of religious beliefs- only to be hidden under filth.

A large ballroom- the knight stood in the middle. Dragged in by a mysterious source of unwilled pull. Unalarmed, he spun around, glimpsing at every inch of the ancient building, judging its appearance yet admiring the forgotten beauty it once held.

"Dun…!"

There it was. The cursed sounds of the organ that caused multiple deaths. The knight flinched due to sudden orchestral song being played from behind another door. The lonely knight stepped forward, each breath and each sweat trickling down his back, a representation of his nervousness. Yet the curiousness was the knight's will. Tensed, yet loose, the knight walked. His hands clenched to the gray handles of another giant gate- a gate that leads to death.

Elsword gulped. Was it fear, was it curiosity? The knight slowly opened the door- another disturbing low tone of gate creaking open- welcoming the knight to hell.

* * *

BGM: **KOKIA - Tatta Hitotsu no Omoi | JSoundHysteria**

 _There she is._

A glance was all it took. In a grand hall of the church, multiple chairs leading to the platform that reflected a window, painted with artistic symbols regarding Mary. And in front of that was the pipe organ- playing a deadly song as it let out a sinister laugh.

A violet haired girl, with twin tails tied off with a black ribbon, wearing a black dress decorated with amethyst roses sewed on the bottom. The slender, pale fingers wrapped around with a black dress glove- it played, the requiem. She smiled, mysteriously, "Mass of the dead… Mass of the dead. A song only for you…" Demonic words slipped out of her pale lips.

The curious knight walked closer, slowly releasing his sword, as it dropped to the floor. Unwillingness again, pulling the knight. Step by step, he was a foot away from the cursed princess. "Mass of the dead… Mass of the dead." She continuously murmured, then suddenly she laughed hysterically. "Hahahaha! Grant them an eternal rest, Lord! Requiem, the last song you will ever hear!" The mad princess screamed out, almost as if it was a screech.

Suddenly the princess was gone. And suddenly the knight was gone.

There was no trace left behind, the ancient edifice, left with no vestige of a mortal human being. Yet the requiem continued.

In an abandoned church where a cursed princess played a wicked song, deaths occurred. On the day the knight appeared, the two vanished into the air- the song of requiem stayed playing- with no one sitting in front of the pipe organ, the song remained within the mysterious church as it echoed its sinister laugh.

* * *

 _A mysterious princess that killed many and a courageous knight that had to kill one; the two fell in love with each other. They vanished into the air, like the ashes of the dead church and together, they forever, sang the song of the_ _ **Requiem.**_

* * *

 **A/N:** Another one shot just because I'm lazy... ;D

and a random idea came into my mind about Requiem!

I was always interested in the idea of Requiem so I decided to write a story about it!

At first I used actual Requiem by Mozart, so you can use that instead and when Elsword hears the pipe organ, Fantasie in F Minor by Mozart is a great choice as well.

I'm not a highly religious person, so I apologize if there are misleading details that contrast the actual facts.

Thanks for reading and don't forget to R&R :)


End file.
